


Pozory mylą

by Szeherezada



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Gray i Lyon są tu przybranymi braćmi, Modern AU, mermaid au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: To naprawdę nie był dla Graya najlepszy dzień - spędzenie całego dnia z Lyonem nie byłoby dla niego aż tak złą wizją, gdyby nie byli pokłóceni.A potem dzionek stał się lepszy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Appearances are deceptive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117521) by [Szeherezada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada)



> Fik napisany jakiś czas temu na urodziny koleżanki z zagranicy, publikowany na Tumblrze, tylko że po angielsku. Zresztą ta wersja też na ao3 jest dostępna.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Zignorujcie kiepskawą końcówkę, pliz :')

Trudno było wyobrazić sobie lepszą pogodę na wędkowanie. W mieście, gdzie, zwłaszcza w południe i krótko po nim, rozgrzany beton, asfalt i mury promieniowały gorącem, pewnie było nie do wytrzymania, ale od morza wiała przyjemnie chłodna bryza, a nieliczne drzewa rosnące w pobliżu brzegu, dawały kojący cień...

Haha, nie. Gray chciałby, żeby tak właśnie było, ale rzeczywistość była wredną suką, lubiącą bawić się ludzkimi nadziejami i marzeniami.

Fullbuster wiedział, że pogoda nad morzem zazwyczaj ma to do siebie, że zmienia się szybko (tak jak i w górach), więc nie był zdziwiony, gdy wkrótce prażące słońce przestało być jedynym problemem. Dotychczas było tak upalnie, jakby ktoś tam, na górze, w myśl zasady "jeśli ciastka w stu osiemdziesięciu stopniach pieką się dziesięć minut, to w stu ośmiu tysiącach stopni będą się piec tylko sekundę!" podkręcił temperaturę na maksimum, chcąc w sadystycznym szale upiec żywcem wszelkie życie na Ziemi, a teraz stało się jeszcze gorzej. Czy czuł się tym podirytowany? Tak, ale zaskoczony? W żadnym razie.

Zrobiło się duszno i jakby znikąd pojawiły się ciężkie, ciemne chmury. Niedługo potem zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr, szarpiący gałęziami nawet potężnych drzew z równą łatwością i zawziętością, z jaką zapewne zrozpaczeni, bankrutujący przedsiębiorcy rwali sobie włosy z głów w czasie wielkiego kryzysu w 1929.

A potem spadły pierwsze krople, lekki deszczyk w parę chwil zmienił się w gęstą ulewę i tyle było z wędkowania.

Samą pogodę Gray może by jakoś zniósł, ale na myśl o spędzeniu czasu z przyrodnim bratem, z którym tu przyjechał, cierpiętniczy jęk uciekał z jego ust. Może i to nie byłoby takie najgorsze, ale kilkanaście godzin temu pokłócili się (znowu), a zmęczona ich ciągłym darciem kotów starsza siostra, zagroziła, że jeśli nie wyniosą się gdzieś i nie pogodzą ze sobą, zrobi się nieprzyjemna. A Ultear, jeśli chciała, potrafiła być naprawdę przerażającą osobą. Co więc im zostało? Zapakowali sprzęt i pojechali do małego miasteczka niedaleko Hargeonu. Nie było jakoś bardzo znane, więc mimo środka sezonu, udało im się znaleźć domek letniskowy, i to nawet nie w jakieś bardzo wygórowanej cenie. I tu właśnie teraz byli - w suchym, przytulnym wnętrzu drewnianej chatki.

Gray sięgnął do niewielkiej turystycznej lodówki i wyjął z niej puszkę piwa. To była dzisiaj już druga albo trzecia, nie zawracał sobie głowy liczeniem. Pociągnął kolejnego łyka, przyglądając się przez okno światu. Wcześniej siedział na werandzie, by tylko nie być z bratem w pokoju, ale gdy zaczęło się błyskać i grzmieć, wszedł z powrotem do budynku. Lyon siedział na swoim łóżku ze słuchawkami w uszach i wzrokiem wlepionym w ekran laptopa. Nie, żeby Fullbusterowi przeszkadzało, że Vastia stracił kontakt ze światem. Pewnie już jutro rano będą znowu zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało (a potem pokłócą się znowu o jakąś pierdołę), ale w tej chwili trzymali się od siebie najdalej jak to w niewielkim budynku było możliwe.

Chłopak westchnął i oderwał wzrok od okna. Znudzony monotonią pogody, wyciągnął telefon, sprawdził facebooka, polubił i skomentował zdjęcie Erzy z konkursu szermierki, i przejrzał jeszcze parę postów. W końcu dotarło do niego, że już od kilku minut było zadziwiająco cicho. Burza się skończyła!

Bez wahania zarzucił na siebie kurtkę, chwycił kluczyki do samochodu i rzucił do Lyona, że wychodzi (nie, żeby ten zauważył). Przy swoim BMW znalazł się w kilku susach, porwał sprzęt wędkarski i wskoczył do łódki, którą tuż po przyjeździe, niecałe pół godziny przed ulewą, wynajęli u miłego, starszego pana.

Nie odpłynął daleko od brzegu. Nie od razu też zarzucił wędkę, najpierw wyciągnął się w łodzi, wystawiając twarz do wyglądającego zza nielicznych już chmur słońca, i przysłuchując szumowi fal. Wylegiwał się tylko kilka minut, dopóki pchana prądem wody łódka w coś nie uderzyła. Gray, zobaczywszy, że to tylko niewielka skalna wysepka, odepchnął swoją łajbę, by przepłynąć obok przeszkody i pewnie jego dzień nie skończyłby się w tak niezwykły sposób, gdyby kątem oka, na skale, nie zauważył niebieskich włosów i dłoni. Zaskoczony widokiem kogoś innego w takim miejscu jak to, machnął parę razy wiosłami, by szybciej znaleźć się po drugiej stronie i wtedy ją zobaczył: dziewczyna była nieprzytomna, pewnym było, że nie wygrzewała się po prostu na słońcu ani nie ucięła sobie drzemki nad wodą. Główną przyczyną była burza, która dopiero co się skończyła, ale wygląd nieznajomej też był istotną wskazówką. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się Fullbusterowi w oczy była brunatna na szarych skałach plama, lśniąca w słońcu na czerwono. Czerwień pokrywała też całe ramię dziewczyny, a szczególną uwagę przykuwała ciemna, prawie że bordowa linia ciągnąca się w górę wzdłuż ręki niemal od łokcia, i skręcająca do barku.

Gray zauważył też mimowolnie, że jego nowa towarzyszka jest bardzo ładna - delikatne rysy twarzy, blada cera, długie, ciemne rzęsy, drobny nosek, pełne usta... Poza tym miała w sobie coś, jakiś taki urok, coś... nie z tego świata, ale Fullbuster nie umiał powiedzieć co.

Wyskoczył z łódki i klęknął przy dziewczynie.

\- Co się stało? Hej, słyszysz mnie? - lekko potrząsnął ją za ramiona, wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak, że może się przebudziła, ale nieznajoma nie zareagowała. Chłopak rzucił się do łodzi (odpływającej łodzi, warto zaznaczyć), przeklinając się w myślach, że zapomniał przywiązać ją do jakiegoś bardziej wystającego kawałka skał (co zrobił parę sekund później). Przekopując się przez sprzęt wędkarski, porwał apteczkę i wrócił do dziewczyny. Chcąc upewnić się, że nieznajoma nie ześlizgnie się ze śliskich skał, wciągnął ją bardziej, skupiony na ranie. I gdy już miał sięgnąć po pudełeczko z bandażami, zauważył pewną ciekawą rzecz.

Dziewczę miało ogon. Rybi ogon, gwoli ścisłości. Gray był w szoku. Nie wierząc w to, co widzi, przetarł oczy, ale to nie było przywidzenie. Fullbuster zastanowił się, czy może Lyon mu złośliwie nie dosypał czegoś do piwa, ale to nie było w stylu Vastii.

Wyciągnął drżącą z przejęcia rękę w kierunku ogona dziewczyny, ale w połowie drogi zrezygnował. Obmacywanie nieznajomych dziewczyn naprawdę nie było w jego stylu. Poza tym Gray nie czuł się... upoważniony? To chyba dobre słowo. Syrena (bo to naprawdę syrena, chyba, prawda?), niesamowite. No i "to coś nie z tego świata" też się wyjaśniło. Cholera, nikt mu nie uwierzy, jak będzie to wspominał. Może zrobić zdjęcie na dowód? Nie! Chwila! Ważniejsze jest opatrzenie rany!

Potrząsnął głową, starając się wyrzucić rozpraszające myśli z głowy. Otworzył apteczkę, wyjął bandaże i wodę utlenioną i przystąpił do działania. Gdy odkażający płyn rozlał się po rozciętej skórze, syrena zerwała się z okrzykiem strachu. A widok chłopaka zmienił to w panikę. Dziewczyna była gotowa wskoczyć do wody, ale Gray złapał ją w talii.

\- Puść Juvię! - krzyknęła, nie przestając się wyrywać.

\- Najpierw muszę cię opatrzyć, jesteś ranna!

\- Juvia o to nie dba, zostaw Juvię w spokoju! Nigdzie nie zabierzesz Juvii! - Syrena próbowała uderzyć swojego "oprawcę", ale Gray złapał ją w taki sposób, że nie miała jak wymierzyć ciosu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię nigdzie zabierać, chcę ci tylko pomóc!

Dziewczyna zaprzestała prób ucieczki, najwyraźniej zdziwiona wypowiedzią Fullbustera, ale nadal była czujna.

\- N-nie chcesz zabrać Juvii?

\- A gdzie miałbym cię zabrać?

\- Juvia... Juvia nie wie, ale gdzieś zabieracie syreny!

\- My? - nie zrozumiał chłopak, wpatrując się w pełne przerażenia i ostrożności oczy towarzyszki.

\- Wy, ludzie!

\- Jakoś nigdy żadnej syreny nie widziałem. Jesteś pierwsza.

\- Ale syreny znikają. Zabieracie je!

Gray westchnął, nieco już znużony tą rozmową, ale zastanowił się nad tym - syreny faktycznie nie były czymś, co spotyka się na co dzień (gdyby jeszcze kilka godzin temu ktoś zapytał go, czy wierzy w istnienie tych stworzeń, to by go wyśmiał!), więc niewykluczone, że ktoś mógł próbować je wyłapywać dla pieniędzy. Ale gdyby ktokolwiek znalazł tę rasę, byłoby to odkrycie stulecia, wszędzie byłoby o tym głośno, więc to wątpliwa opcja, by ktoś prowadził na nie polowania.

\- Wiesz, my, ludzie, nawet nie wierzymy w istnienie syren. No, pewnie większość nie wierzy.

Syrena nie odpowiedziała od razu, pewnie rozważając, czy jej towarzysz mówi prawdę, czy nie.

\- Jak możecie nie wierzyć, że istniejemy? Może jednorożce i wróżki też nie istnieją? - Tym razem dziewczyna wydawała się mniej wystraszona, a bardziej zbulwersowana. Fullbustera zamurowało. Nie do końca wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc, gdy po kilku sekundach ciszy się otrząsnął, zmienił temat.

\- Daj rękę, opatrzę cię.

Juvia ponownie stała się ostrożna i uważnie zmierzyła towarzysza wzrokiem.

\- Czemu jesteś miły dla Juvii?

Z ust chłopaka wymsknęło się zniecierpliwione warknięcie.

\- Może dlatego, że potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytał głosem zirytowanym, ale też odrobinkę rozbawionym.

\- Juvia ci zaufa - odparła w końcu, ale z pewną dziwną, ostrzegającą nutą w głosie, która mówiła: "jeśli mnie zawiedziesz, pożałujesz".

Chłopak przystąpił do opatrywania. Syrena nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego dłoni, ciepłych i silnych, z wielką ostrożnością i delikatnością owijających jej ramię bandażem.

\- Juvia dziękuje - wyszeptała, gdy skończył, badając palcem strukturę opatrunku. A potem szybko pocałowała Graya w policzek i wskoczyła do wody, zarumieniona. On miał co do tego mieszane uczucia - nie chciał, żeby już odpłynęła, zaintrygowany nią, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że buziak był miłą niespodzianką.

Chłopak postanowił już nie wędkować tego dnia, wskoczył z powrotem na łódkę i wrócił do chatki. I pewnie pomyślałby, że to wszystko było tylko snem, gdyby nie to, że następnego dnia on i Lyon złowili kilka dorodnych ryb, Fullbuster zaciął się przy obieraniu jednej z nich, a gdy zajrzał do apteczki, z zadowoleniem i ekscytacją zauważył, że bandaż się skończył. A potem, kolejnego dnia, pośród fal zauważył długi ogon i machającą do niego nieśmiało niebieskowłosą dziewczynę.

Wyjazd zapowiadał się okropnie, ale, jak stwierdził Gray, pozory jednak mogą mylić.

Będzie musiał podziękować Ultear.


End file.
